


Snowballs and Stuff

by RimmieTimmie



Series: It's Not All Hard Work [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Snow, cuteness, like literally cuteness overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew are not all about money and power. Geoff wants his boys to have fun, and while they're laying low at one of Geoff's safehouses, snow falls. It's safe to say they have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently snowing here in England, where I am, so I decided to write a cute snow fic. 
> 
> This may be a series of Fake AH Crew stories, I'm not sure yet.

"Michael!" Gavin whined. "I'm bored." 

"Yeah, you've told me, Gav. Five fucking times." Michael grumbled. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let's play a game." Gavin grinned. 

"Not hangman, not after last time." Michael sighed, but nodded anyway. 

"It was one time, okay!" Gavin protested. 

Michael and Gavin left the kitchen, cans of coke in hand, in the direction of their makeshift office. Geoff had been working in there, but he and Jack had gone out to try and get some groceries in the middle of Blaine County. They had taken the Entity XF that Jack had brought with him, which left Gavin's Sanchez, Michael's Adder and Ryan's Zentorno. However, they couldn't go for a drive - bad weather had been predicted, and besides, they couldn't go out until Geoff and Jack came back. 

To their relief, Michael found an old dusty XBOX in the office. It was an XBOX classic, not even a 360. When Geoff said that he hadn't used this hideout in a long time, he wasn't exaggerating. However, they had managed to get the little house cleaned up enough to live in it. They had only been there for a few hours, and none of them had really gotten chance to explore the house. Whilst Ryan sat trying to get the XBOX working, Team Lads decided to take a tour of the house. 

The kitchen was an awful green colour ("It was popular in the eighties!" Geoff had protested), and it was small yet simple. It had what they needed - a relatively normal sized fridge, enough cupboard space to keep some groceries in, and a little wine rack on the counter. The kitchen was attached to the dining room, which was just a small wooden table in a dimly lit corner of the room. The living room, however, was more to their style; a large, L shaped white sofa took up a lot of space, with an extremely large television built into the wall. A coffee table sat in between the two pieces of furniture, littered with old magazines and newspapers. 80's movie posters hung on the wall, proudly framed by Geoff from years ago. 

The bedroom was right by the front door, which Ray found a little strange, though he wasn't one to complain much. A wooden bed stood in the center back wall, with a thick blue duvet and some white cushions, though the bed was unmade (then again, how could you expect anything else from Geoff?). There was a small guest room leading from the frankly, tiny bathroom, and it consisted of a plain white double bed, with a dresser in the corner. 

The house was certainly too small for the six of them, but it was all they had currently whilst they were laying low. It was a security measure, after it had taken a little longer to lose the cops than usual. So instead of going back to their main Safehouses in Rockford Hills, they had traveled to Blaine County. 

"Well, let's hope we're not here for too long." Michael grumbled. 

"Hey, this is so much bigger than my New York apartment." Ray joked. "Though the kitchen's worse, I have to admit."

"Hey, it's fashionable!" Gavin mimicked awfully, making the other two laugh. 

"Hey, guys - I've got the XBOX to switch on!" Ryan called from the other room. 

Soon after, the four had relocated both themselves and the XBOX to the Living Room, so that they could play on the big screen. Unfortunately, the XBOX could only take two controllers, so they took turns in playing. Ray was whipping all of their asses, of course, but it didn't matter. 

Ryan felt at peace watching his boys play XBOX, teasing each other as they fought on Halo. They didn't understand how a heist could affect you, not yet - there was always a split second, when someone's voice hadn't floated through the earpiece for a while, that panic would grip Ryan's heart. But there'd always be a reason, and the plan would always work somehow, and he'd always enjoy the relaxation time after a job. Seeing the boys have fun, and just be three guys who liked video games for a change. 

The slamming of a door brought their attention away from the game, and before they could do anything, Jack's voice called out "It's fine, it's just us." The three lads settled back down, unpausing their game, and Team Nice Dynamite resuming the battle (with Ray cheering both of them on, giving them both tips.)

Jack and Geoff emerged from the kitchen, and the sight of them made Ryan chuckle deeply. Geoff's mustache was drooping, the ends covered in small white snowflakes. Jack's beard was also covered in little white snowflakes, and they both looked freezing. 

"I take it it's snowing?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Just a little snowstorm." Jack replied, smiling fondly at the boys in the Living Room. 

"SNOW?" Gavin suddenly shouted. 

Jack nodded, and Gavin instantly got off the sofa, his entire face lit up at the prospect of wintry snow. "You like snow, Vav?" Ray teased. 

"It's bloody top, X-Ray!" Gavin nodded, grinning. "Can we build a snowman, Geoff? All six of us?" 

Each individual looked at Gavin, who looked like a small child on Christmas Day, and they all nodded. How could you say no to that? They all went to put on their winter boots, and rummage around the bag of clothes that Kerry had dropped off for them earlier in the day. Ten minutes later, everyone was outside in the snow, wrapped up warm in coats and scarves. Gavin and Ray set to work on the head, Geoff and Ryan working on the body. Jack and Michael were rummaging around for things to put on the Snowman. With the six of them working together so effectively, they had built a rather large but friendly looking snowman outside of their house. Geoff pulled out his phone, and they all crowded around the Snowman, who they had affectionately called 'Edgar' after Ryan's love of the name. 

They were all calming down from the excitement of the day when the first snowball was thrown. It hit the back of Geoff's neck, and that's when the war started. Soon they were all ducking behind cover, but instead of the usual gunfight, it was purely harmless. Just six men, all in love, having a fun winter day. Gavin made a bold move, running across the garden to throw a snowball at Michael, when Ryan tackled him to the ground. 

"You're leaving yourself open to blind spots there, Gavin." Ryan said playfully. 

"Oh, am I, Rye-bread?" Gavin muttered, raising an eyebrow. 

Ryan pressed a quick kiss to Gavin's lips, effectively silencing him, and whilst the Brit was distracted, Ryan rolled up a small ball of snow into his hand, and when they broke apart, Ryan threw it into Gavin's face. The Gent quickly scrambled off a now snow-covered Brit, running for his life towards cover. 

The storm's intensity increased rapidly, leaving the six men with no choice but to retreat back into the house. After a quick change of clothes for them all, they ordered takeout, Geoff being too tired to cook. They curled up on the L-Shaped sofa, all talking quietly. 

Yes, they were the Fake AH Crew. Yes, they killed and robbed. But they were a family - lovers - and they came first. It was times like this when Geoff liked being in the Criminal business - if it meant he could do this every night, then he'd do heist after heist. 


End file.
